


One with the World

by makkurataichou



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: I may flesh out this AU more someday, M/M, and romance novelist Sorey, fade to black spice, implied spice, purely inspired by aesthetic, university professor Mikleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurataichou/pseuds/makkurataichou
Summary: Drabble. Sorey and Mikleo share a quiet night in Mikleo's apartment, conversing about dreams, inspiration, and their first meeting.





	One with the World

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a tweet about aesthetic, which led to a ~~relatively thirsty~~ conversation with chim, which led to _another_ conversation with tiff, which eventually resulted in this extremely self-indulgent drabble. I've been suffering from a lack of inspiration lately, but talking about sormik and reading more fic got me back into the swing of things. I also realize it's been over a year since I wrote my first sormik fic, so I'd like to thank you all for having me thus far, and I hope I'm able to give back with this little fic!  <3

When Sorey stepped into Mikleo’s apartment, he was surprised to see that it was larger than he’d expected. Owning an apartment in the middle of the city was no small feat, especially one so spacious and airy. It was nighttime, but the lights of the city still filtered through the large windows stretching across the back wall, making the dark living room glow with a warm, subtle light.

“You don’t have a lot of furniture,” he said, voicing the first thought that came to mind while kicking off his shoes. Mikleo shrugged off his coat and flung his bag onto the long couch, smiling faintly.

“This apartment belongs to my uncle, actually,” he explained. “He gave it to me when he decided to sell everything else and travel the world. I got lucky.”

Sorey scratched his cheek. “Your uncle Michael sounds like a pretty impulsive guy.”

Mikleo nodded. “My uncle is a lot of things, but he’s also a genius. Everyone at his university loved him, and they were sad to see him leave.” He paused. “Maybe that’s what made it easier for me to take his place, as a blood relative.”

“There’s plenty of other reasons, Mikleo!” Sorey insisted, crossing the room to place his hands on Mikleo’s shoulders. “For what it’s worth, I think you make a great professor of anthropology.”

The silver-haired man grinned. “I never said it was the only reason,” he teased, poking Sorey in the ribs, “but your opinion is always worth a lot to me, Sorey. I appreciate it.”

Sorey felt his cheeks grow hot as his own smile grew wide, and he leaned in to brush a kiss against Mikleo’s lips, sliding a hand up to run his fingers through silver locks. Mikleo returned the kiss, pressing forward while latching onto Sorey’s collar with his hands.

When they pulled apart, Mikleo let out a soft breath. “So? You wanted to see my apartment,” he whispered into the space between their mouths. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s a lot like you.”

Mikleo laughed. “That’s such a Sorey thing to say. I have no idea what you mean.”

Sorey shook his head, rubbing their noses together ever so slightly. “It doesn’t really mean anything,” he admitted sheepishly. “I just wanted to say it.”

With a wry smile, Mikleo slid his hands down, ghosting his fingers over Sorey’s chest. Before Sorey could even respond to the touch, however, he pulled his hands away and placed them at his sides, taking a quick step back. He made his way over to the windows, and Sorey followed eagerly, excited to see the view.

It was just as beautiful as he’d expected—an apartment on the twenty-third floor coupled with the size of Mikleo’s windows meant they had a panoramic view of the entire city, but the large balcony outside also allowed Mikleo the privacy he usually preferred. Right now, however, Mikleo was pressing his hands against the windows with a wistful expression on his face, and Sorey wanted nothing more than to chase it away.

“I wanted to travel the world too, you know,” Mikleo breathed a few moments later. “Uncle Michael didn’t give me much of a choice, and saddled me with his responsibilities. Not to say I’m unhappy, but—”

He was cut off when Sorey leaned into him from behind, wrapping arms around his waist, chest pressed against his back. “This  _ is  _ the world,” he whispered into Mikleo’s ear, breath hot against Mikleo’s neck. “Don’t you see? This entire city is a world full of possibilities. And we’re up here watching it all.”

“Hmph. I’d expect nothing less from a romance novelist,” Mikleo teased, placing his hands atop Sorey’s. “Cheesy moments like this inspire you to write, don’t they?”

He felt Sorey chuckle against his shoulder. “You’ve really got me pegged! Or maybe I became an author  _ because _ I wanted to write about cheesy moments like this.”

Mikleo let out a soft laugh, turning in Sorey’s arms. “Well,” he began simply, lifting a hand to cup Sorey’s cheek, revelling in its warmth, “I don’t regret staying behind anymore. Not after meeting you.” He brushed his thumb across Sorey’s cheekbone, lips curving higher when Sorey leaned into his touch. “You could say...that you’re my world now.”

Almost instantly, Sorey tensed under his hand. Mikleo wondered if he’d gone too far, but moments later, a wide, crooked smile stretched across the brunet’s face.

“Mikleo!” he cried, his cheeks turning redder by the second. “That...that’s so cheesy!”

Unable to resist Sorey’s goofy expression, Mikleo laughed again. “You’re a bad influence, Sorey,” he said, burying himself in Sorey’s chest and allowing the brunet to pull him into a hug. “Or a good influence...however you look at it.”

“I’m glad.” Sorey sounded thoughtful, but a moment later he pressed a kiss against the crown of Mikleo’s head. “Love you, Mikleo.”

Mikleo’s heart swelled. He never grew tired of hearing those words from the most important person in his life. “Love you too, Sorey,” he replied, his words muffled by Sorey’s shirt.

_ ‘We could stay like this forever,’ _ they thought in unison as they held each other in the dark apartment, swaying side to side to the rhythm of their joined heartbeats.

Sorey buried his face in Mikleo's shoulder and began pressing kisses against Mikleo’s neck and jaw. Mikleo tilted his head back to give Sorey better access, letting out a soft sigh in response. He slid his own hands up Sorey’s chest, steadying himself against Sorey’s body.

When Sorey bit down on the space between his neck and collarbone, Mikleo let out a breathy moan. He felt Sorey freeze up for a moment before humming against his pulse, lips curving into a smile and tickling the skin at the base of his neck.

Then, Sorey's mouth was on his again, and he felt his body melt as an eager tongue slid against his own. They exchanged kiss after breathy kiss, open-mouthed and eager, the heat between them growing harder and harder to ignore with each passing moment.

Mikleo felt them moving backwards until his back was pressed up against the glass. Sorey towered over him, hands on his hips, face still nestled in the crook of his neck. “Mikleo,” he breathed, pulling away so they could look each other in the eye. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it, the look in his eyes growing distant. Mikleo noticed this and grinned knowingly.

“Admiring the view?” he teased, wrapping his arms around Sorey’s neck to pull him closer. 

Sorey gave Mikleo yet another loving smile. “You got me,” he admitted softly. “You’re beautiful, Mikleo.”

Surprised, Mikleo let out a breath. “I wasn’t expecting that,” he admitted, tracing his fingertips along the side of Sorey’s face. “I thought you’d be distracted by the city lights.”

Sorey shook his head. “Never. It’s just...the way you look right now, with the skyline behind you...” He trailed off, averting his gaze and blushing furiously while trying to find the right words. “I just want to keep kissing you.”

Mikleo’s grin softened. “Then don't stop,” he breathed, cupping Sorey’s cheek and pulling him in again, bringing their mouths together in yet another gentle kiss. “Don’t stop,” he repeated against Sorey’s lips, his voice laced with longing.

He felt a smile against his mouth. Then, Sorey’s body was pressed up against his, pinning him against the glass. Soft, gentle kisses were pressed to his lips while warm arms held him in place, and Mikleo found himself pulling Sorey closer, yearning for more contact.  Layers of cloth were replaced by bare skin, and breathy murmurs filled the room as they became one under the faint light of the distant stars.

* * *

When Mikleo awoke, he was in his bed, legs hopelessly tangled with Sorey’s and his head tucked neatly underneath the brunet’s chin. The sky outside the windows was still dark, and he craned his neck to glance at his bedside clock past Sorey’s bare shoulder. The numbers read “3:06 A.M.” in bright green, and he let out a soft, contented sigh at the thought of being able to stay like this for a few more hours.

“...hey, Mikleo,” came a sleepy whisper from above him. He pulled back and smiled softly at Sorey’s half-lidded eyes, felt his cheeks grow warm as Sorey leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. “Do you remember when we first met?”

Mikleo shook his head, his smile never wavering. “How could I forget? I’ll still never know what a romance novelist was doing in a university library.”

“Research,” Sorey replied sincerely. “I was honest when I told you I wanted my next book to be set at a university.”

“I can’t believe you wanted to write about students falling in love,” Mikleo teased, poking Sorey’s chest lightly. “It’s cliché  _ and _ cheesy, young love and all that.”

Sorey shrugged, the covers sliding off his arm. “Maybe,” he admitted, taking Mikleo’s hand in his. “But that was just my first idea, until I realized having an older protagonist had more potential.” 

He raised the hand to his lips and placed a kiss against the back. “Like a university professor, perhaps,” he added with a wink.

“I wonder what gave you that idea,” Mikleo said with a grin, leaning in to brush his nose against Sorey’s. “Or  _ whom _ .”

The brunet simply laughed. “I never expected to run into you that day, but I’m glad I did,” he breathed, meeting Mikleo’s gaze with a sparkle in his eyes. “I still think you’re the best thing that’s happened to me ever since.”

At that, the silver-haired man felt his blush grow deeper. “And is that what your protagonist’s lover thinks of him as well?”

He received a wide grin in response. “You bet! Only the cheesiest for my protagonist.”

“And how does his story end?” Mikleo inched even closer, nudging his cheek against Sorey’s. “Is there any drama? A whirlwind romance?”

“Hmm.” He felt Sorey’s hum more than he heard it. “Not really. They stay together for a few months...nearly a year.”

“Hmph.” Mikleo smirked, burying his nose in Sorey’s shoulder. “Sounds familiar.”

Sorey’s arms twined around his waist, and he curled his arms around Sorey’s back in response. They lay there in the darkness, breathing faintly against each other’s skin, both utterly content.

“Then, they get married and travel the world together.”

Mikleo froze. Sorey’s arms around him stayed in place, fingers idly tracing patterns across the small of his back. “The shrinechurch of Pendrago...the library of Marlind...the mountains of Rayfalke,” he whispered reverently, pulling back to look Mikleo in the eye. “You name it, they see it.”

“And...are they both happy?” Mikleo blurted out. He felt embarrassed as soon as the words left his mouth. This wasn't about them; it was about Sorey’s book. The resemblance to their relationship was just his inspiration shining through.

Sorey didn't seem to care as he nodded slowly, lips curving into a soft smile full of love, mirroring the look in his eyes. “They are. I might make a short series out of their travels together, to be honest.”

_ ‘Does...does Sorey intend to leave soon?’  _ Mikleo averted his gaze and licked his lips, suddenly nervous. “And where will you get the inspiration for those?”

“Depends.” Sorey leaned in and kissed Mikleo's forehead, lips trembling against skin. “Will you travel the world with me?”

Caught off-guard, Mikleo sucked in a quick breath.  _ ‘Is this what it sounds like?’ _

Almost as if answering his unspoken question, Sorey pulled away and gave him an apologetic look. “You don't have to say anything right away,” he breathed. “I don't want to pressure you or anything...or of course, if you don't want this, you can just say no…”

“N-no.” Mikleo's eyes grew wide—that came out wrong. “I-I mean no, that's not what I wanted to say, I…”

“Is it too soon?” Sorey’s eyes were sad now, and Mikleo felt his heart crack at the sight. “I just want to be with you in every possible way, Mikleo, and I want to make your dream come true, but if it's too soon—”

Mikleo cut him off right there, tracing his arms up Sorey’s sides and twining them around his neck. “ _ You’re _ my dream, Sorey,” he insisted, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, “and I want nothing more than to be by your side, whether we’re traveling, or talking about books, or just together like this.” He shifted even closer in Sorey’s arms, eager to prove his point. “I want to be with you.”

A moment passed before Sorey broke into a wide grin, his eyes filling with tears. His smile was like the sun, and Mikleo couldn't help but bite back his own smile as he tilted his head up to kiss Sorey’s tears away.

He was going to be spending the rest of his life with his most important person, and the mere thought made his heart soar.

“I...I have a ring in my pocket,” Sorey said with a watery laugh. “This isn't how I'd planned this, but...I can go get it right now, my pants are still in the living room…”

Mikleo shook his head. “Let's wait until morning,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Sorey’s torso again and resting against his chest. “I'm really comfortable right now.”

“Mm. Me too.” Sorey’s arms grew tighter around him. “In the morning, I’ll propose to you properly, I promise.”

“Okay,” Mikleo sighed contentedly, placing a kiss against Sorey’s chest and closing his eyes. “I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Someday if I'm brave enough I'll share the thirsty version with more people...I mean what)


End file.
